minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunted/Season 1
The first season--'''sometimes called '''series one of The Haunted --officially premiered online on June 24, 2014. Although Episode 12 was originally planned to be the final episode, due to massive amounts of recordings, it was extended into a two-part finale. The final episode was released on June 23, 2015 The series starts four years after the story arc of The Haunting with some familiar faces, brand new characters, and new settings. The protagonist continues to be Drake, who is on a quest to save Armen from Herobrine. The series follows Drake, along with his friends, as they face difficult challenges and Armenbrine. After the unexpected cancelation of the show, The Admin Chickens informed us that a new follow-up series will contain many familiar faces, settings, and mysteries. The release date of the series is still unknown. Voice cast 'Main cast' *RejectedShotgun as Drake *Gamecrown96 as Grayson *Xikroniczz as Armenbrine *Bunsfactory as Mia 'Minor cast' *Xikroniczz & RainMaker442 as Slimy *Xikroniczz & LegitxxGlitch as Nightmares *Xikroniczz & LegitxxGlitch as Nightcrawlers *RainMaker442 as the Empire Assassin *Paganum 'Helpers & Credits' *LegitxxGlitch *RainMaker442 Episodes :See also: List of The Haunted episodes Series Synopsis Season 1: Drake After Armen sacrificed his life to protect Drake and Grayson, Drake started exploring the Badlands. A few months later in his exploration, he discovered that Armen was alive but had merged with Herobrine. Two years before the Haunted, he used a spell and removed some of Herobrine's influence, but ended up storing it within himself; as a result, his eye turned white. 2 years later, Drake is now on the search for survivors from the destruction caused by "Armenbrine", and is attempting to save Armen through any means possible. After those 4 Years, Drake and Grayson reunited once again and began their own quest together in search for the Red Keep. As they explored the Red Keep, their discoveries were postponed after Armenbrine attacked the medieval town. They evacuated the town and returned the next day to make sure Armenbrine wasn't there. After returning to the city, Drake and Grayson discovered a secret "subway" that gave them a strong sign that they were indeed in the future, but in a Medieval Time future. Once they left the keep, Drake got injured and had to stay in The House of Herobrine with the company of Grayson. A week passed and he was ready to travel in hopes in finding the magical library, but instead was stopped by Mia who needed help finding an ancient artifact. After retrieving the artifact, Drake along with Mia & Grayson discussed their future plans and began the journey once again into the catacombs, under Armada. They explored the caves and managed to get out sometime later, with another map to help find the Magical Library. Drake and the team left the catacombs and returned to Grayson's home, but then had to evacuate, due to an army of mercenaries outside ready to kill them. They left the property and went into a hideout, up until Armenbrine came and fought them with his mobs, as well as the mercenaries. Sometime after the battle, Drake, Grayson, and Mia retreated back into their hideout and Drake feel asleep. He later woke up in the "Dream World" with Armen. In the fake world, Drake experienced his past memories and discovered new truths about Armen, that he has never learned before. Drake escaped the Dream World by a different Route and woke up back into the hideout. He, along with the others, then followed an Imperial airship to a camp. They ambushed the camp and stole one of the airships so that they could reach the Magical Library faster. Unfortunately, their balloon caught fire, and they had to make an emergency landing. Thankfully, none of them was badly hurt, and they wandered for a bit, taking out the mercenaries that attacked them. They soon found some old ruins under the nearby large mountain. After passing the trials of being offered what they desired most, they opened a very important-looking door that lead to the Magic Library. In the library, the discovered a map that showed the location of a Dragon Hatchery, and a journal that was written by Collin. It detailed s corruption and his plan to save himself. He was going to eject what was left of his humanity into another living creature. This new being was meant to protect Armen from Herobrine. This new being was Drake. After mostly seeming to have gotten over his origins, Drake and the others came upon yet another important-looking door. Behind the door, they found the three Sacred Diamonds and Armenbrine. They fought Armen one last time before Drake destroyed one of the Sacred Diamonds, causing Herobrine to lose much of his power. However, this power was needed to keep Armen alive, and so, Armen died, but Herobrine was once again temporarily defeated. Then, Drake, Grayson, and Mia went into portals of their respective colors. What happens next can only be told by the next series. Character Chart In some episodes, characters can either be absent (A/Absent), have little to small lines (SL/Small Lines), have 'no lines' at all (NL/No Line), or simply weren't part of the series yet (NAC/Not a Character). This chart will show you, when their absences or silent appearance takes place. Trivia * The first Trailer of The Haunted was originally scheduled to be released around Late 2013. *Season 2: Grayson is canceled. A new series will come soon related to The Haunted. References Category:The Haunted